Zagrożony Skarb Winter Soldiera
by snowswolf
Summary: Sroga zima, zepsute ogrzewanie, seksowna blondynka i największy skarb Bucky'ego. Jak zakończy się wpychanie języka nie tam, gdzie trzeba?


Fanfikszyn spisane przez Grahamkę, na potrzeby wielu osób. Główna pomysłodawczyni - Moran. W spisywaniu wspierały kolejno Moran, Fetor, Wiesiu i Gonska. Dziękuję Crowleyowi za pomoc w opisaniu sceny wzwodu. Życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

Nastała sroga zima. Mimo określenia "sroga", nie była ona taka straszna szczerze mówiąc. Na śmierć zamarzali jedynie bezdomni ludzie, zwierzęta i przewrażliwione pierdoły mieszkające w Stark Tower. Tony, mimo tej ponadprzeciętnej smykałki do nowoczesnej technologii nie potrafił poradzić sobie ze zwykłą awarią ogrzewania. Kto by się spodziewał. Jedynie Bucky paradował po całej wierzy w samych bokserkach. Gnój jeździł windą w górę i w dół tylko po to by pokazać innym, że jemu zima nie straszna, że to on jest zimą! Jego należy się bać! Steve był załamany wyczynami swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, więc zagonił go do jego pokoju i zamknął za nimi drzwi.  
— Jasna cholera, co tu tak zimno? — Caps wrzasnął, przyciskając się do ściany, zupełnie jakby miało mu to coś dać. Barnes posłał mu triumfalny uśmiech, wskazując swoją metalową ręką na otwarte okna i śnieg wpadający do pomieszczenia, które było dwa razy większe niż normalny dom jednorodzinny bądź mieszkanie, na które kiedykolwiek będzie stać osoby normalne.  
— W końcu czuję się znakomicie! I nareszcie mogę pokazać, że jestem w czymś bardziej wytrzymały od was wszystkich. Widzisz? Tylko ja chodzę prawie roznegliżowany przy minusowej temperaturze! Ściągnąłbym też te bokserki, ale nie chciałbym przyprawiać większości o zawał z zachwytu, rozumiesz. I'm the snow. I'm the death! — Bucky aż podskoczył z zachwytu, po czym odwrócił się w stronę otwartych okien, wystawił język i próbował łapać płatki śniegu.  
— Fisisz? Umję nafet łapasz płafki sniegu na jensyk! — dodał, rzucając przyjacielowi radosne spojrzenie przez ramię. Steve w końcu nie wytrzymał, oderwał się od ściany, która nieudolnie go chroniła i ruszył w kierunku Barnesa. Już rozumiał jak to musiało być na Syberii. Rogers trzepnął przyjaciela w plecy, ten momentalnie się odwrócił i zaniemówił.  
— No i co, łyso ci teraz? Hm? — Kapitan stał przed nim bez swojego sweterka w flagę ameryki. Z całą klatą na wierzchu. "O cholercia, toć ten kaloryfer mógłby ogrzać całą wierzę. Może jednak powiem, że mi zimno?", pomyślał Bucky, zatrzymując wzrok na jego pięknych, jędrnych piersiach. Steve chyba powoli zaczynał mieć odmrożenia pierwszego stopnia, ale stał dalej, wyprostowany i dumny z siebie.  
— Dobra, Bucky, wychodzę. Nie mam zamiaru znowu zamarznąć na kolejne 70 lat, ty w sumie też nie powinieneś. — trochę puściły mu nerwy, zebrał z podłogi swój amerykański sweterek z agory i stanowczym krokiem opuścił pokój Barnesa. Ten stał tak jeszcze przez dobre pięć minut, odtwarzając w głowie obraz nagiego torsu Capsa. Jaki to był piękny widok! Piękniejszy nawet od ludzi zamarzających na śmierć.  
Bucky po chwili usiadł na swoim łóżku czując się nieswojo. Jego ptak uniósł się w przestworza, rozłożył skrzydła tworząc dosyć spore wybrzuszenie w jego bokserkach. Oho, znowu? Takie akcje to nie była nowość. Jednak teraz czuł niepohamowaną ochotę, żeby po prostu odczuć chwilę rozkoszy w tym brutalnym, pełnym nienawiści i rosyjskich asasynów, świecie. Cóż, jeśli Steve nie może tego zrobić to będzie musiał sobie poradzić sam. Jednym ruchem zerwał z siebie czarne bokserki, a gdyby mógł, to pewnie odskoczyłby trzy metry w bok na widok tego, co zobaczył. Rozluźnił swoją metalową rękę i delikatnie zaczął nią dotykać swojego członka. I w górę, i w dół. Zupełnie tak, jak jeździł windą aby pokazać, jaki to jest wytrzymały. Wszystko szło w kierunku orgazmu, póki jego metalowa dłoń nie przestała się ruszać. Przymarzła. Ojej. Próbował jakimś sposobem odczepić swoją dłoń od penisa, jednak wiedział, że nie poradzi sobie sam. Ubrał szlafrok i jak najszybciej popędził do pokoju przyjaciela. Wpadł do środka jak burza śnieżna, co chyba wywołało u niego ogromną satysfakcję, bo w końcu "jest zimą".  
— Steve, Steve błagam, ratuj, stało się coś okropnego. Jeśli nie da się tego uratować, to od razu mnie zabij. Nie chcę żyć bez mojego największego skarbu. — zaczął kręcić się jak małe dziecko i panikować. Rogers podbiegł do niego blisko. Wystarczająco blisko żeby poczuć to coś przy jego kroczu.  
— Bucky, coś ty zrobił?... — jęknął bojąc się tego, co zaraz usłyszy bądź zobaczy.  
Barnes zrzucił swój szlafrok jednym ruchem, pokazując się Rogersowi takim, jak go Pan Bóg stworzył. No i Hydra. Caps stał przez kolejne trzy minuty w bezruchu, patrząc raz na jego członka, raz na nagi tors.  
— Błagam, zrób coś z tym. Nie chcę, żeby odcięli mi ptaszka. Dość się już w życiu nacierpiałem. Nie zasługuję na to. — odparł, powstrzymując teatralne łzy napływające mu do oczu. W tym samym momencie do pokoju Rogersa wszedł Tony i mało co się nie zabił, potykając o szlafrok Winter Soldiera leżący na podłodze.  
— Jasna cholera, co to za gejowski meeting w mojej wieży? — jęknął, zakrywając oczy. Bucky bez wstydu odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
— Naszemu przyjacielowi przymarzła ręka do... sam widzisz. — Steve jednym ruchem głowy wskazał Starkowi miejsce apokalipsy. Tony uniósł jedną brew ku górze, spoglądając na krocze Barnesa.  
— Pochuchać? — zaczął zabawnie ruszać brwiami po czym parsknął cichym śmiechem. Już miał ruszyć w kierunku towarzyszy, kiedy po raz kolejny, tym razem skutecznie, szlafrok zwalił go z nóg. I to tak, ze wylądował na Kapitanie i Buckym.  
— Kurwa mać, Tony, zejdźże ze mnie! — Steve wrzasnął odpychając Starka, jakby był trędowaty. W sumie dla niego to chyba był. Nikt nie wie. Tony dziwnym trafem leżał twarzą na metalowej ręce Zimowego Żołnierza.  
— Wies, ni moge. Chyba jensyk mi pszymars. — wymruczał, łapiąc się za głowę. Tego im brakowało. Masturbujący się facet z metalową ręką, która przymarzła mu do kutasa i największy bogacz świata z przyklejonym językiem do owej nieszczęsnej ręki.  
— HALO KARETKA — wrzasnął Barnes, kompletnie tracąc przytomność.  
Steve z pomocą kilku innych miłych osób odtransportował ich do szpitala, starając się nie robić zbyt wielkiego rozgłosu. Przecież takie sytuacje zdarzają się codziennie. Prawda?  
Bucky leżał na szpitalnym łóżku, a za stołku obok niego siedział Tony z twarzą w jego metalowej ręce. Steve stał nad nimi i karcił się w duchu, że może i lepiej byłoby zostać zamrożonym na wieki.  
W tym samym momencie do szpitala wszedł lekarz, który zaczynał swój dyżur nocny. Jedna z pielęgniarek złapała go za kitel i wybałuszyła oczy.  
— Wie pan doktor co? Mamy tutaj tych super bohaterów. Jak Boga kocham! Jeden to tak jak go pan Bóg stworzył. I Hydra. — odparła, podając mężczyźnie kartę pacjentów i puszczając jego kitel. Doktor chyba trochę się zapowietrzył i stracił na chwilę kontakt z rzeczywistością, po czym zamknął teczkę i odłożył ją na blat recepcji.  
— To są jakieś jaja?  
— Skądże. Sierżantowi Barnesowi przymarzła do penisa jego metalowa ręka, a Tonyemu Starkowi przymarzł język do metalowej ręki Sierżanta. Wszystko w porządku. — pielęgniarka odparła, wzruszając ramionami, po czym powróciła do papierkowej roboty.  
— I to ci, którzy mają nas chronić przed złem?  
— Owszem.  
— Okej.  
To "okej" miało chyba znaczyć "I'm so done with this fucking world". Lekarz z wielkim oporem ruszył w stronę sali, w której leżeli pacjenci. Wchodząc do środka mało nie popłakał się ze śmiechu. Oparł się o ścianę i wył jak Wolverine.  
— No kurwa na żywo to jest jeszcze bardziej śmieszne. — wykrzyczał między spazmami śmiechu. Uspokoił się po dwóch minutach, wstał i otrzepał biały kitel z kurzu.  
— Zaraz damy wam tu suszarki do włosów, to się odkleicie, słoneczka. — dodał, ocierając łzy śmiechu. — Niedorzeczne. — powiedział pod nosem, wychodząc z sali i śmiejąc się.  
Steve suszył ich zamarznięte miejsca przez dobrą chwilę, cały czas podziwiając nagiego Buckiego. Piękny widok. Przepiękny. Odmrożeni wrócili do Stark Tower, gdzie już od dwóch godzin sprawnie pracowało ogrzewanie. Barnes wrócił do siebie, Steve i Tony szli jeszcze chwilę, zanim dotarli do ich własnych sypialni.  
— I co Tony, warto było pchać język? — zapytał Steve, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem.  
— Wiesz Steve, penis Buckyego jest jak komunizm.  
— Taki... Czerwony? — Rogers uniósł jedną brew ku górze, oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.  
— Nie. Miał być zajebisty i cudowny, a tu ściema.


End file.
